


Walk in the Midst of Trouble

by Mysana



Category: Naruto
Genre: A timeline? What’s that?, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzushio Village, so many original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Mito Uzumaki had never been exceptionally gifted at creating seals. No more than most Uzumaki.





	Walk in the Midst of Trouble

Mito Uzumaki had never been exceptionally gifted at creating seals. She had as much natural talent for drawing them out as any Uzumaki, but she had focused on other things as a child. (She’d thought that she would always be able to rely on her family to create them for her.) When she’d married Hashirama only two Uzumaki joined her: Isamu and Kaito. They weren’t a large enough clan to spare many members. If they brought a larger group then there was a chance her companions would be sent out to fight and die against the Uchiha. (Isamu was sent out anyway, and one day he didn’t return.)

 

For an Uzumaki, seals meant love.

 

When Konoha was formed, Mito swore that she wouldn’t cover it in seals like she wanted. The Uchiha hated seals, most likely jealous by the art that their cursed eyes couldn’t copy. No matter how much Konoha would be better off for the seals, the village needed to settle first. She couldn’t risk a return to endless warfare if the Uchiha felt like they were being mistreated, even in something as limited as sealing. 

 

When her children were born (four boys, each one a blessing despite the faded hair that spelled ill-luck) she covered them in seals. They were her children, and they would wear their heritage well. The largest seal on each guaranteed that Uzushino would recognise them when they visited her homeland. The smallest linked to a thick parchment on her wall which would burn if they died. The day after they were born she covered them so fully in seals that their skin was more ink than anything else. There was no whirlpool to stand in front of, so she filled a bowl with water and salt and spun it with her finger. The ceremony was supposed to loud, joyous, and packed with people. The people closest the family would put their own seals on to tighten the bonds between families. Instead it was just Mito, still weak from childbirth, with a bowl of saltwater, and a crying newborn. 

 

Takumi died age four, in a random attack against a still new Konoha. Naoki died in the first shinobi war, age 16. Souta, her second born, was returned to Uzushino as her heir and he had a son that Mito never met. 

 

Tsunade Senju was born with blonde hair and light blue eyes that would darken with age. Her mother, Rio, one of the first civilian born shinobi had been surprised by the pregnancy but happily accepting of Uzushio traditions. Mito had lead the new parents through the sealing ceremony and it had been good. Nawaki was born almost five years later. (Tsunade had been unexpected, her mother’s body mass was supposed to be too low to allow pregnancy. Nawaki had been long awaited.) Rio died in the childbirth though. The morning after Nawaki was born, Mito and Kyou covered her in seals from head to toe and spun salt water in a bowl together. Tsunade watched carefully, enchanted and grieving.

 

When Mito first married Hashirama she couldn’t take missions, the renewed alliance between their clans was too valuable to risk. After she bore Hashirama his second son she returned to Uzushio were she stayed for three years with Souta. Only a few months after she returned to Konoha, Madara and Hashirama fought and Mito sealed the Kyuubi into herself. Then she was too valuable to even leave the village walls, let alone go on missions. (She got to see Uzushio one last time, when she chose Kushina as her successor. War was brewing though, and there wasn’t enough time to see her son who had already been sent out to set up seals along the border.)

 

When Uzushino was destroyed there were only six Uzumaki in Konoha. Mito herself, Kyou, Tsunade, Nawaki, Kushina, Kaito, and Kaito’s daughter Midori. Uzumaki rarely left Uzushio, their family bonds transcending all else and the world at large hostile to the immense power of sealing. Uzushio fell, and Mito realised that there may well only be six Uzumaki alive across all of the Elemental Nations. 

 

Uzushio fell, and Mito swore her family would be safe.

 

Mito Uzumaki had never been exceptionally gifted at creating seals. She had as much natural talent as any Uzumaki though, and it wasn’t like she had anything else important to do.    
  



End file.
